1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vegetal product industrial processes, and more particularly the invention objects to a practical and innovative chemical agglutinant compound for producing laminates from particulate aggregates and vegetal powder originated from tobacco, tea leaves, aromatic herbs, etc., such technology consists of composing a homogeneous mixture of vegetal structures residues rejected as raw material due to its granulometry out of dimensional standards, being larger or smaller than specific values, where the compound of the invention is aggregated with the material described to be laminated and dried so as to form leaves and pellicles with the objective of returning them to industrial process, rationalizing its reuse and providing economy and environmental responsibility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in industry operating with vegetal products transformation processes such as tobacco, coffee, tea, mate herb, etc., that such processes release large quantities of residues as powders that in general are rejected. These powders have such granulometry so that industries are not interested therein, since they can not be processed for optimal consumption.
Due to these issues, it would be very convenient to have the possibility of reconstituting such powders so as to reconvert them in products of interest for consumption.